HeatHaze Days
by Kuro42Neko
Summary: A typical summer day turns out to be the worst nightmare of Johan, who sees his day repeated endlessly. Johan will be able to change his fate and Judai?


Ya-hoi! Kuro-chan desu! ^ - ^  
Well... this here is my first fanfic! I do not have much confidence in the quality of it... I feel it was a bit rushed, but anyway...

The idea came from a video of Vocaloid, Heat Haze Days, very good indeed.

Ps: note that I'm not good at English so please forgive my little (or huge) mistakes. I have no beta, since I'm new. At most the only help I have is the Google translators. x.x

**Disclaimer:** the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Vocaloid do not belong to me unfortunately. But one day I will set up a huge bank robbery and buy all rights to them. Huahuhaua.

**Heat Haze Days**

In a sort of parallel world, alternate universe or simply an imagined room, there is a room. A strange dark room where the walls were all filled with clocks. Watches round, all the same size where his hands showed different times. But what time?

It was a beautiful summer day with a blue sky. The cicadas sang strongly with the typical noises of the city, people walked on the sidewalks while cars honked rushed forward to reach their destination. Johan, a 16 year old with beautiful and somewhat unruly hair as clear as the blue sky and sea green eyes, had arranged to go out with his childhood friend to enjoy the last days of school holidays. Due to the heat, he decided to use a simple white tank topwith a blue jacket and shorts with stripes on the sides and an all star shoes. The venue was in a small park near his home, the small playground used to be theirsecret base, in fact it was there where he first met with that would be your best friend. As he walked he picks up the phone to confirm hours, it was half past twelve of the August 15th . '_Now __it seems that __I__'m the who is late'_ Johan thinks with a little smile on his face. Approaching the playground he sees who he looks sitting on a swing.

- Judai! - Johan calls while happily waving his arm.

Judai was his childhood friend, both had the same age and went to the same schooland, coincidentally, were in the same room. Judai was wearing a black tank top and a red jacket, his favorite color, and black shorts, unlike Johan, Judai chosen a slipper. After the little meeting they have in the park years ago the two were never seen apart. They rarely fought, and had the same tastes, in fact the two were almost identical. Not in the sense of appearance, Judai had hair color chocolate with an orange on the top strand (he swears to the Egyptian Gods it was natural) and also chocolates and innocent eyes. Judai had certain fixation by red and black colors predominate in his wardrobe while Johan liked lighter colors like blue and white. The two were practically twins, both acted and thought the same way, people around they always wondered if Judai and Johan were not brothers who were separated at birth.

- Johan! You're late! We had arranged to meet here at 12 o'clock!

- Gomen, gomen, this time I did overslept. - Says Johan with one hand behind your neck trying to apologize.

- Hunf and yet they say that I'm always the late. - Judai turns his face slightly.

- Changing the subject, who is this cat on your lap? - Johan sits beside the balance.

- Huh? Ah, this one is Pharaoh. My neighbor received a call last minute to go on an expedition to Egypt then asked me to take care of it while he was away.

- Are you talking about that History teacher? A trip to Egypt? This is awesome! But changing the heat of the city to Egypt was not a smart choice, huh?

- Well... he seemed very excited when I came home. He said he had been invited to unveil the tomb of a pharaoh and such. In addition, he is passionate about Egyptian History, then he should not care too much to heat. Anyway, Pharaoh will spend the last days of summer with me, right Pharaoh?

- Meow! - Pharaoh opens its huge mouth to yawn and continues to ignore Johan.

- But today is very hot, no? An ice cream would be nice with all this heat, right? - Johan gets up the balance.

- All right. - Judai also rises. - But you know... I kind of hate summer. - Judai mumbles and starts walking.

- Huh? Why do you say that? - Johan goes after Judai.

- You know... this weather is cruel and sadistic... - Judai says with a strange smile on his face.

And Pharaoh, still with Judai, gives a meow and jumps, running toward the street. Of course, the brunette begins to chase the cat trying to catch him. But when he was in the middle of the street, the signal turns red and a truck goes on without noticing the presence of Judai. Johan tries to reach Judai while extending his hands, but the distance was too long. Judai can see the truck that hits the boy on the head. The cry that echoed from the throats of Judai and the smell of blood left Johan numb.

The body is thrown away and the blood splashes all over the place. People around are shocked by the tragedy, but Johan can not move. Right in front of him the body of the brunette was lying on the ground with a puddle of blood that is spreading more and more. The blood had managed to get even in the face and the body of Johan. Yet, Johan was paralyzed. His vision become black and white and the blood glowed. This couldn't be happening. He lowers his head and puts his hands in the mouth want to vomit. His brain refused to accept the reality, after all, today was a simple summer day right? A normal day like any other, where he and Judai spend the afternoon with an ice cream in hand laughing about unimportant things like Asuka have been entered for the Miss Summer Contest by his idiot brother, something she claimed to have been a foolish and loss of time. The boys enjoyed the sight of girls in bikinis, let us say in passing, Manjyome had been in the clouds when he heard the news. That would be a normal day. A summer day like any other. But the smell of Judai mixed with the smell of blood that was stuck in his face pulled him to reality. No. All that blood could only be a lie. Judai was only acting to frighten him. It was all a lie. It must be the retribution for having eaten the last fried shrimp last week. That's right. It was all a lie. Everything had to be a lie!

A laugh echoed to Johan's ears and he raises his head in search of the source. In front, across the street, there was a guy with the same features of Johan, a darker blue hair and a muscular body hidden in leather clothes, his arms were on display with several buckles around. His leather pants also had several buckles at the waist and thighs. But his face, so like Johan except orange eyes that sparkled mischievously, had a cruel smile on his face.

- This is real. - The boy says and Johan widens his eyes.

Thus, the blue glow of summer begins to disappear giving way to darkness.

In the dark room, all the clocks kept running. All except one worked normally. This clock had stopped scoring 12:36. And the boy with orange eyes appears staining that watch with a bloody hand.

Johan wakes up in a burst. He was lying in bed in his room. Was kinda messy with clothes and books on the floor, it is still vacation so his books would be lying there for some time. But Johan did not give a damn about these details.

- What time is it? – He wonders and looks at his cell phone that was beside him in the bed.

The phone showed that it was shortly after midnight. Johan looked at his phone as if it might explode or change the hours with his eyes. Failing any change he sighs and looks out the window. '_It must have been just a dream_.'

It was a beautiful summer day with a blue sky, the cicadas insistently sang along with the typical noises of the city, people walked on the sidewalks while cars honked anxious hurry to reach their destination.

Judai and Johan were sitting on the playground swing along with the Pharaoh. Both were laughing and talking animatedly about the current delay on Johan and Judai's neighbor who had traveled to Egypt leaving the cat with the brunette.

- Meow! - Pharaoh opens its huge mouth to yawn ignoring Johan.

Johan then begins to have a deja-vu. His day was repeating like his dream. But why? It was only a dream, no?

- It's strange, but yesterday I dreamed we were in this same park having the same conversation. - Johan hides his face with his bangs.

- Really? Wow, those must have been a premonitory dreams. You know, that thing supernatural and all that, the teacher Satorius loves this sort of thing. Or maybe you was anxious to meet me. - Judai gives one of his big smiles.

Johan gives a light punch on the shoulder of Judai - Baka. Do not flatter yourself. - And Judai loose a slight chuckle.

- But today is very hot, no? An ice cream would be nice with all this heat, right? - Johan gets up the balance.

- All right. - Judai also rises. - But you know... I kind of hate summer. - Judai mumbles and starts walking.

- Huh? Why do you say that? - Johan goes after Judai.

- You know... this weather is cruel and sadistic... - Judai says with a strange smile on his face. The dream continues to plague Johan.

And Pharaoh, still with Judai, gives a meow and jumps, running toward the street. Of course, the brunette begins to chase the cat trying to catch him. A flashback with screams and blood forces the blunette with fearful eyes get Judai's arm and says:

- Forget it. Let's go home. Pharaoh is a smart cat he should know how to back home. - Johan's eyes were covered by the fringe. Judai strange behavior ofthe other, but agrees.

- Oh... okay, but...

- Come on. - And the bluenette comes around and starts walking using another route.

Johan walked in front with the head slightly bowed as Judai followed him with a puzzled countenance. '_It was only a dream, I should not even bother with these stupid_'. Both passed near a building, but do not give a damn about it. At the moment Judai stepped on the street, noises coming from the sky. People started looking and pointing up with his mouth open and then the iron beams of the building that was under construction begin to fall. People panic and start screaming, but Johan was too absorbed in his thoughts to realize what was happening around him.

Only when Judai, his face anguished, had advanced and stood in front of him is that he realizes what happened.

The iron beams fell and one of them managed to penetrate the small body of the brunette. He lets out a horrendous scream and blood splashes and begins to run down the bar. The piercing sound of the floor beam was greater than the sound of the body being torn, but still, Johan could have sworn he heard the sound beam pierce Judai's body to the ground. The people around shouted gibberish and began to gather around the body. The cry that Judai loosened managed to stop the heart of Johan. And finally with terrified eyes he meets with the body.

- Judai!

His body was heavy, but his mind worked continuously. _'Lie.__This cannot be happening again.__That was just a dream.__This can only be a dream.__A terrible nightmare.__Judai ...__Judai can not die...__because he does not have to die so young... He.. He is just too young...__We still had much to do...__Much to discover... together ...__It's all lies...__this is a dream!__It's just a fucking dream!_'

But when he tries to approach the orange eyed boy appears right beside him with a smile and says:

- This is not a dream. - And then he pulls back slightly Johan. When Johan tries to look towards Judai he is startled. Judai was smiling. Smiling. Even with blood coming from his mouth. Why? And murmured a few words. But the sound can not reach Johan. Nothing else comes to him.  
For the world is getting darker.

In the dark room, all the clocks kept running. All functioned normally except for two watches. Both had stopped scoring 12:36. And both had been stained with blood by orange eyes boy.

Johan awoke with a start. He was sweating a lot. And his eyes could not keep a focus. '_Not again.__I can not let it all happen again.__Something.__I have to do something.__I need to save Judai!_'

With that in mind, Johan wears quickly without even looking in the mirror and goes in search of the brunette. '_If Judai could keep away from the street, maybe..._'

The bluenette arrives in the park all sweaty and breathing heavily and sees Judai in the balance sheet.

- Hey, Johan! You're late. - Judai smiles and waves at his friend.

- Come with me. - Johan takes Judai's arm and begins to drag him out of balance.

- But what... Johan what are you doing? Where are we going? Did something happen? Your face is pale, are you okay? - Judai lets himself be taken by the other, not without a flurry of questions first.

- Don't worry, just follow me. - Johan ignores the questions of the brunette while pulling away from the park. Away from those streets. '_If we did not have to cross the street, maybe..._'

So Johan begins to climb the stairs of the footbridge, his goal was to bring Judai back home safely. He would do everything to protect his best friend. Judai was still confused by the attitude of the other, but continued to climb the stairs with Johan. After all, since the park, Johan don't let go of his arm.

But when Johan gets to the top, he sees the boy with orange eyes at the top of the walkway leaning on the bars. The boy glances at Johan and the bluenette is frightened by his presence. '_Why is he here?_' The shock made Johan release the Judai's arm and the brunette lost his balance. It was too late when Johan had realized his mistake. Judai was falling. He was coming down the stairs and Johan was the culprit. The bluenette tried to hold back the hand of the brunette, but was in vain.

- Judai!

Judai falls and starts rolling down the stairs. When it comes down his body was scratched and a pool of blood begins to form around him. Judai had hit his head hard enough to kill him.

- Not again. Judai. Judai. JUDAI! - Johan could not believe it. His eyes were wide and He starts going down with the thought. '_Judai, please be well. __Judai, please be well. __Judai, please be well._'

Johan comes to the body and tries to lift it, but the orange eyed boy was on his side and did not allow Johan even touched the body of Judai.

- He's dead. - That was enough for Johan lost consciousness, the world was gradually losing its color.

Johan always woke up startled. He stared at the phone and ran behind Judai. By keeping the same thought. '_I must save Judai_.' Unfortunately, no matter what he did. No matter where he took Judai. No matter the means. Nothing mattered. Their efforts were in vain. The boy with orange eyes always met them.

The day always ended the same way.

Judai's blood was in his hands and refused to leave. Their screams of pain echoed repeatedly in his head. Even with all their efforts, the destiny doesn't changed. And this cycle was repeating itself for decades, Johan realized this long ago. He was arrested and could not break the loop.

Johan looked at the wall clock. All had stopped at the same time and all were stained with blood. Only a clock continued to rotate. _'This summer day will only repeat itself. __This story has only one end._' With this in mind, Johan makes a decision.

Judai and Johan were going for ice cream to combat the terrible heat of summer.

Pharaoh, still with Judai, gives a meow and jumps running toward the street. Of course, the brunette begins to chase the cat trying to catch him. But when he was in the middle of the street, the signal turns red and a truck goes on without noticing the presence of Judai.

Johan suddenly pulls Judai off the track and jumps into the street. Johan smiles and turns to the truck at time the truck hits the body of the bluenette. Judai's eyes and the twisted body of Johan become hazy reflections of the blood that spread everywhere.

Judai can not hold the tears and covers his mouth in disbelief at what he saw. Johan's body fell slowly. And the orange eyes boy saw everything bewildered. _'If this heat hazy laughing again, then we could call it a normal day of summer.__But it all ends now._' But the orange eyes boy don't laughed. On his face there was no sarcastic smiles or malicious looks. On the contrary, tears are streaming down his Johan gives a last look at Judai, he is surprised by what he sees. Beside Judai was another person. A person physically equal to wore long black robes even though summer. But his face was different. He was not smiling and his eyes were golden and cold, unlike the warm chocolate eyes of Judai. While Johan's body fell, the world darkened.

In a dark room, there were several clocks. All the clocks were stopped at the same time. But unlike the other room these clocks were broken. You could see the shards on the floor and the few that remained was stained with blood. A blue blood.  
There was still an entire watch, but stopped and bloodied. He was still whole, at least until the boy with golden eyes appears to punch the clock. With a small smirk on his face.

In a small room on the August 14th, a chocolate haired boy wakes up with tears in his eyes. He gets up and looks at the window.

- I failed again. - Cried the boy while stroking a cat.

And the boy with golden eyes appears at his bedside.


End file.
